Instant messaging, such as SMS or MMS messaging, has become an increasingly important communication channel. However, conventional approaches fail to provide an adequate technical solution to providing identity privacy, particularly in group messaging. Further, conventional approaches to group chats may unduly load messaging infrastructure.